


Без помощи слов

by t_alba



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: ─ Как насчёт того, чтобы стать ближе?─ Ближе, чем сейчас? Это невозможно.





	Без помощи слов

Можно говорить ни о чём и обо всём на свете, можно курить и по очереди прикладываться к фляжке с саке, можно молчать – легко и приятно молчать с тем, кто понимает тебя без слов.

Да, молчать можно долго, как-никак, у них впереди вечность - целая вечность нечаянных взглядов и полуслучайных прикосновений, и неожиданно двусмысленных фраз, и улыбок – только наполовину насмешливых, всего лишь наполовину нежных.

Они не спешат, боясь ошибиться, опыт – такая коварная штука, его всегда либо слишком много, либо слишком мало, и именно тогда, когда он больше всего нужен, опыт оказывается совершенно бесполезным.

Ничего страшного.

Они оба привыкли полагаться на интуицию.

Они оба играют наверняка.

Они оба играют – ведь если принимать то, что происходит между ними, всерьёз, можно сойти с ума.

Или забыть дышать.

Или и то, и другое.

Это было бы излишне.

Они и так не в меру сумасшедшие для Небес.

Путь длиной в тысячу ли начинается с одного шага.

Кто ответит, с чего начинается путь от души к душе?

Возможно, с того мгновения, когда две души решаются идти навстречу друг к другу.

Возможного, с того мгновения, когда тебе на голову обрушивается чужая библиотека.

Как долго длится этот путь?

Не имеет значения. Для тех, у кого есть впереди вечность, - не имеет значения.

Порой Кенрену изменяет чувство перспективы, и он не понимает, близко он или всё ещё далеко; горячо или холодно.

Порой Кенрен устаёт играть в эту игру.

Так легко войти на чужую территорию, где ты – не чужой, не здороваясь – без слов, зачем нам слова, ты и так знаешь - подойти со спины; Тэнпо, ко многим ли ты можешь бестревожно обернуться спиной, не отвечай, я и так знаю; привычным жестом снять чужие очки и положить их в карман своего плаща; подушечками пальцев осторожно помассировать за ушами – приятное ощущение, а если постоянно носишь очки – очень приятное, Кенрену это прекрасно известно, несмотря на то, что у него отроду не было проблем со зрением.

С губ Тэнпо срывается тихий мурлыкающий звук.

\- Я приручил кота? – смеётся генерал. 

Ему не нужно видеть лицо маршала, чтобы знать, что тот улыбается:

\- А может быть, я приручил?

\- Может быть.

Ты меня или я тебя, грёбаные игры разума, игры плоти куда как проще, и никто никого не домогается, просто пальцы Кенрена медленно скользят по коже Тэнпо – виски, шея, выступающие ключицы – нежно, это я дышу так шумно, или ты, или… ладони – по белой материи халата, ниже – за пояс брюк, вот сейчас начнутся по-настоящему приятные ощущения, маршал, я тебе гарантирую…

\- Зачем? – Тэнпо накрывает ладонь Кенрена своей, не позволяя продолжать, не позволяя убрать руку, не позволяя отстраниться. 

Горячо-холодно, генерал.

Без права на ошибку, генерал.

\- Как насчёт того, чтобы стать ближе? – Ещё один шаг, всего-навсего.

\- Ближе, чем сейчас? – Тэнпо переплетает пальцы Кенрена со своими. – Это невозможно.

\- Давай проверим? – Кенрен так старательно выдаёт интонации опытного соблазнителя, что ему самому становится смешно.

\- Ставлю двухмесячное жалованье, что после этого, – слово «этого» Тэнпо произносит нарочито томным голосом, он тоже откровенно веселится, – после этого ничего не изменится.

\- Принимается.

Всё это игра, и, кажется, они оба выиграли – Кенрен успевает подумать об этом за долю секунды до того, как Тэнпо оборачивается к нему лицом, за долю секунды до того, как они принимаются сдирать друг с друга одежду, за долю секунды до того, как — наконец-то — встречаются.

Утром – бесцеремонное солнце, и разворошенная постель, и во рту пересохло и - совещание у главнокомандующего через полчаса. Выгнать себя из кровати, одеться, чаю – а вот теперь можно и проснуться – найти план операции, который маршал загодя составил и даже записал, и даже положил куда-то на видное место, только что-то его не видно...

Уже в коридоре – выразительный взгляд Тэнпо, и:

\- Кенрен?

И генерал чуть ли не пополам складывается от смеха, хлопает маршала по плечу:

\- Твоя взяла, Тэнпо. Но учти, эти два месяца ты будешь меня кормить!

\- Без проблем. - В глазах Тэнпо пляшут черти, целая тысяча ёкаев. - Ты же любишь рамен?

Ничего не изменилось.

Да, у них была вечность, дарованная по праву рождению, вечность, рассыпавшаяся дробью тяжёлых алых капель на плиточный пол, вечность, оказавшаяся ошеломительно, возмутительно, отчаянно короткой.

Возможно, стоило начать убивать немного раньше. 

Теперь – уже слишком поздно.

«Но мы успели, прах вас всех побери, мы – успели, блондинчик не успел, Гоку, малыш, тоже не успел, но вам, ублюдки, не успеть и за тысячу жизней…»

Понять друг друга без слов.


End file.
